The program serves as a resource facility for key bacterial respiratory pathogens. Services provided by the BRPRL to a wide range of stakeholders include: (a) translational and epidemiological research, (b) assay development, standardization, and validation, especially in support of vaccinology, (c) reagent generation and distribution, (d) custom specimen and data analyses in support of clinical trials, and (e) training.